Flametail
Flametail is a bright, red-ginger tom with light green eyes and thick fur.Revealed on Kate Cary's blog History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, reports at a Gathering that Tawnypelt had given birth to three kits- Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit. It is revealed that their father is Rowanclaw. :Flamekit and his siblings do not make a formal appearance after the Gathering. ''Outcast :Flamekit appears when his sister and brother play-fighting with Lionpaw when he arrives in ShadowClan's camp. He and his littermates beg their mother Tawnypelt to let them go with her to the mountains. Eclipse :He continues making mischief in the ShadowClan nursery with his brother and sister. He is very excited when he sees Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw, and develops a particular interest in Jaypaw and his blindness. ''Long Shadows :Flamekit becomes an apprentice, Flamepaw. He was supposed to be Littlecloud's apprentice, thus becoming a medicine cat, but ShadowClan does not have mentors or medicine cats anymore. :Due to Sol, Flamepaw goes with his mother, brother, and sister to ThunderClan, Tawnypelt's birth clan, to live because of ShadowClan's condition. Flamepaw is assigned Cloudtail as a temporary mentor. He complains that he wants to go back to ShadowClan because he wanted to become a medicine cat, because Leafpool already had an apprentice. He also tells Lionblaze that he wanted to meet his grandfather, Tigerstar. :He helps set up a fake sign to make Sol leave ShadowClan. Flamepaw goes back to ShadowClan afterward with his mother and littermates. Sunrise :It is revealed that Flamepaw has become Littlecloud's apprentice. He was surprised when Jayfeather remembered him and he told him they were kin. :Later in the book, Littlecloud presented Flamepaw to StarClan by the Moonpool. In his dream, he meets Jayfeather and tells him that he wanted to meet Tigerstar, his grandfather. Jayfeather tells him that he should be happy to meet any cats of StarClan. :He was also present at the Gathering when Hollyleaf revealed that she and her brothers weren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Flamepaw is still listed as Littlecloud's apprentice, but now has his full medicine cat name, Flametail. He doesn't appear in the book apart from medicine cat meetings at the Moonpool. Fading Echoes :Flametail is seen at the Moonpool gathering with the rest of the medicine cats. He playfully teases his mentor, Littlecloud, about how old he was getting. Jayfeather is about to walk in his dream to see if he knew anything about Tigerheart's dreams with Tigerstar, and wonders if Flametail may be being trained. In Flametail's dream, Runningnose wants to tell him something, but it is not shown in the story. Character Pixels File:Flamekit.png|Kit File:FlamepawMCA.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice Family Members '''Father:' :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Sister: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Brother: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Status Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SnowkitRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 44: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Supporting Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters